A Lolicon
by D'psyChotic
Summary: Salahkan komandan Pixis yang terang-terangan diberi surat (cinta?) oleh seorang lolicon moe overload tepat di depan mata Levi si oom kece, menyebabkan si grumpy yang butuh asupan nutrisi ini menuliskan 'Every Badass Must Has A Lolicon' pada kamus besar hati sepinya. Time: a year before the fall of wall Maria./MS/CANON/Warning Inside/A request Rivetra fict from amerta rosella/RnR?


_**A/N:**_

_**Akhirnya~ setelah sekian lama ngidap penyakit yang sering disebut WB oleh author-tachi, saya akhirnya balik lagi ke ffn~ *senyam senyum***_

_**Oya, berhubung ini pertama kalinya saya singgah di fandom SnK,ayo kita kenalan~ :3 panggil saja saya Cho ^^**_

_**Walaupun saya gak masukin nama Petra Ral di pairing, tapi ini bakal ada Rivetra-nya kok. Yah, karena Levi berperan lebihbanyak aja di chapter ini sih, jadi saya masukin nama Levi doing deh www**_

_**Berhubung dulu juga ada seseorang yang rikues fict Rivetra sama saya, daripada ngehutang terus-terusan, lebih baik fict abal ini saya persembahkan untuk Amenee aka Amerta Rosella :3**_

_**Oya, sebelum baca, HARUS baca warning dulu ya~ biar gak nyebapin kesalahpahaman heuheu**_

_**Happy Reading~ I hope you guys like Cho's story! :D**_

_**A Lolicon**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duduk termangu ditemani hembusan angin yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan, adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Levi sekarang.

Siapa itu Levi?

Dia adalah sesosok oom-oom tampan yang banyak dipuja di kalangan gadis, pria, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, tante-tante, oom-oom, bahkan simbah-simbah sekali pun juga turut memujanya.

Walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak setengah abad kurang 16 tahun, namun wajahnya yang tampan dan terlihat masih segar itu kerap sekali membuat orang lain salah paham.

Selain itu, dia juga kerap dikenal sebagai _Mr. Sadistic_ karena ketidak segan-segannanya menerapkan metode 'babak belur' saat melatih bawahannya agar selalu disiplin.

Masih dalam pengenalan tokoh Levi ini, selain berpangkat _Heichou_, julukan _The Strongest Human_ di dalam tembok berlapis tiga juga diberikan kepadanya, karena kekuatan sosok berwujud Levi ini sama dengan kekuatan seluruh pasukan untuk membasmi para _titan_.

Sangat istimewa, bukan?

Tapi tidak semua kekaguman orang-orang akan istimewanya sosok Levi ini dianggap istimewa oleh sosoknya sendiri.

Terlebih, gara-gara dia melihat jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Komandan Pixis, yang kita ketahui sebagai Komandan KepalaPertahanan Wilayah Selatan, termasuk Distrik Trost yang sangat nyentrik mendapat surat bersampul _pink_, bergambar _love-love_, dan kemungkinan besar berbau harum itu dari seorang gadis yang terpaut belasan—bukan, bahkan puluhan tahun dan juga masuk kategori _moe __overload limited edition_.

_That awkward__moment _ketika gadis muda _moe __over load limited edition _itu berlalu melewati sosoknya tanpa sepatah kata yang tertinggal, apalagi ajang lirik-lirikan dengannya pun juga turut absen setelah memberi surat kepada Komandan Pixis yang dianggap sakral oleh Levi.

Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya bahwa dirinya dikalahkan telak oleh orang yang bahkan lebih tua darinya, apalagi konon sudah mempunyai momongan selusin.

Hal itu tentusajamemengaruhikondisi mental dan fisiknya yang, maaf, fisiknya sudah tidak bisa bertumbuh lebih tinggi lagi.Padahal sesaat lalu dirinya sempat yakin bahwa sosoknya cukup terkenal di kalangan para gadis.

Sangat ironis, bukan?

Itulah kronologis cerita kenapa sosok Levi ditemukan sedang duduk termangu di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang dan juga konon kerap menunjukkan penampakkan hantu yang masuk kategori _lolicon_.

Ia bukannya sedang bengong ataupun mengharapkan hantu _loli_ itu datang dan menghiburnya, tapi ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk mencari jalan tengah akan keiriannya terhadap Komandan Pixis tempo hari.

Sebuah cara supaya ia bisa dekat dengan seorang gadis _loli_, yang tanpa melepas topeng _grumpy_-nya, dan juga tetap menunjukkan image _'Don't Give A F*ck To Everything'_.

Setelah menemukan _trick_ yang cukup untuk mengalahkan Komandan Pixis namun tetap mempertahankan _image cool_-nya, sosok Levi ini kemudin segera beranjak meninggalkan area pohon rindang yang sesaat lalu menjadi ajangnya bergalau-ria.

Apa, _sih_, yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang namanya sudah terkenal di pelosok dinding? Baginya, sesuatu semacam itu hanyalah hal yang bahkan tidak selevel dengannya.

Sayembara _'Looking For Levi's Squad'_ pun akan segera beredar di seluruh penjuru dinding berlapis tiga. Tentunya khusus untuk prajurit yang benar-benar kuat dan pastinya ada salah seorang yang masuk ke dalam kategori _lo n_.

_Dan 'Every Badass Must Have A Lolicon'_ pun kini juga telah tertulis dalam kamus besar hati sepinya.

_**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime**_

_** Title:**__** A Lolicon**_

_**Story: D'psyChotic**_

_**Warning: Levi/Petra. Parody!Levi. Parody!Irvine. OOC. Typos, maybe. DLDR, pls!**_

_**Summary:**__**Salahkan komandan Pixis yang terang-terangan diberi surat (cinta?) oleh seorang lolicon yang masuk kategori moe overload tepat di depan matanya, sehingga menyebabkan si grumpy yang butuh asupan nutrisi ini menuliskan 'Every Badass Must Has A Lolicon' pada kamus besar hati sepinya. Kemudian 'Looking For Levi's Squad' will begin sooner. Time: a year before the fall of wall Maria./MS/CANON/Warning inside/A request Rivetra fict from Amerta Rosella/RnR?**_

"_Nand__a_? Tatapan kalian itu sangat menjijikkan."

Dengan kalimat setajam bilah pedang baja pemotong daging titan yang telah terlontar, sepasang tubuh yang berisi nyawa kini pun saling berpandangan satu sama lain, dan bergantian menatap sesosok makhluk yang memancarkan aura suram seperti biasa di ambang pintu sana.

"_Cih_, seperti yang ku duga, tidak ada gunanya membicarakan hal ini dengan kalian."

"Tu-tunggu, Levi!" ucap seorang gadis berambut dan berkacamata coklat yang telah berhasil menghentikan sosok itu untuk tidak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri."A-apa Kau serius dengan hal ini?" lanjut gadis yang kerap dipanggil _'__Kuso Megane__'_ oleh orang yang diajukannya pertanyaan.

"Ha," jawab Levi singkat, jelas, padat, dan bernada datar dengan memunggungi sepasang sosok di dalam ruangan yang kini tengah menatapnya _cengo_.

"Hanji, mungkin Levi benar. Ia sepertinya memang butuh teman yang bisa benar-benar diajak kerjasama. Terlebih saat melawan _titan_ di luar dinding," sahut pemuda tampan yang sudah berumur dan diperkirakan masih lajang itu mencoba mengembalikan atmosfer di dalam ruangan yang mulai menghitam.

"Ta-tapi, Irvine, ini tidak seperti Levi yang biasanya.Apalagi coba Kamu baca tulisan yang paling akhir, ini ... sungguh—PFFFTT BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku tidak habis pikir, Irvine! HAHAHAHAHA-PFFTT!"gelak tawa bersumber dari Hanji Zoe yang memiliki pangkat _B__untaichou_ itu kini sukses menggema di dalam ruangan yang telah beratmosfer gelap, yang akan semakin menggelap seiring gelak tawa liar yang terus tertangkap.

Sesosok makhluk yang dituduh pelepas aura gelap ini semakin panas saat ia menangkap kikikan berdurasi kurang dari sedetik yang dipastikan bersumber dari oom-oom berambut pirang dan juga masuk kategori _jones_ tampan banyak penggemar seperti dirinya, Irvine Smith.

"_Cih_, kalian memang memuakkan!"

**BRAK**

Suara debuman pintu yang dibanting pun mengikuti kalimat terakhir Levi. Namun sepasang tubuh berlawanan jenis itu masih saja setia dengan tawa mereka yang membuat ruangan itu semakin hidup dan juga sedikit membantu penetralan aura gelap yang kian menipis seiring kepergian sosok bermimik suram tersebut.

Tidak bisa dipercaya, seorang Irvine Smith yang memiliki pangkat _Danchou_dan terkenal cukup _cool_ itu tertular virus ngakak _overload_-nya Hanji.

Memang mustahil tawa akan bisa diredam untuk saat ini. Terlebih jika mereka membaca berulang-ulang kalimat terakhir pada proposal 'Syarat-Syarat Calon _Squad_ Levi' yang diajukanoleh orang yang telah lenyap dari ruangan ini kepada Irvine beberapa saat sebelum lomba tawa ini dimulai.

_... dan seorang gadis yang sudah berpengalaman melawan _titan_ dalam pasukan pengintai, berumur dibawah 20 tahun._

_... gadis__ …__berumur dibawah 20 tahun._

_... dibawah 20 tahun._

**.**

**Cho**

**.**

Terdampar di pulau yang bernama kegalauan, Levi terus menyesap kopinya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga hingga ampas-ampasnya pun turut tersedot ke dalam mulut yang ter-_cover_ bibir _sexy _yang juga kerap menjadi bahan gosip panas oleh orang-orang, terlebih para _fangirls_-nya.

Tak memerdulikan ampas-ampas yang mengganggu indra pengecapnya, Levi terus mengerutkan keningnya untuk mencari solusi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Awalnya, ia memang berniat meminta bantuan Irvine untuk mencarikan pasukan yang masuk kriteria dalam proposal yang diajukan. Namun karena Levi salah mengambil tindakan, karena saat ia memberikan proposal itu Hanji juga berada di ruangan Irvine, alhasil ia terlanjur sakit hati dan menarik niatnya semula.

Padahal mungkin jika Hanji tidak ada di ruangan itu dan menjadi penyebar virus ngakak untuk Irvine, rencananya pasti tidak mungkin gagal total seperti ini, pikirnya. Mengingat sepertinya Irvine juga butuh seorang loli untuk menemani hari-harinya yang hampa dalam memberantas para _titan_. _Yah_, hitung-hitung vitamin untuk _keep tatakae_ dan sekalian obat untuk menyembuhkan kebiasaan mereka melirik _titan-titan moe_.

Levi masih tak habis pikir, kenapa Hanji, bahkan Irvine juga menertawakannya sampai membuat hatinya sakit dan seketika _down_ hanya karena proposal itu?

Apa yang salah dengan proposalnya?

Bukannya itu haknya ingin mencari kriteria prajurit seperti apa yang ingin dimasukkan dalam _Squad_-nya?

Bahkan, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menulis kriteria prajurit gadis yang berumur di bawah 17 tahun awalnya. Namun ia urungkan niat tersebut dan menggantinya menjadi seorang gadis yang berumur di bawah 20 tahun karena, ia juga berpikir, mustahil ada anak belia yang repot-repot mendaftar di Pasukan Pengintai.

Mau bagaimana lagi sekarang? Dengan setengah hatinya tak rela, ia harus bisa menelan mentah-mentah kekalahannya terhadap Komandan Pixis yang saat itu dekat dengan gadis berumur kira-kira 16 tahun.

Mencari yang 20 tahunan saja sudah pusing setengah jiwanya pergi, apalagi seorang gadis yang masih dalam masa pubertas seperti awal rencananya.

Di tengah-tengah kegalauan yang melanda, Levi terus berpikir bagaimana supaya sayembara itu bisa terwujud tanpa adanya orang-orang yang membuatnya _down_ duluan, seperti mereka tadi.

Haruskah ia mencarinya sendiri?

Tapi itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

Apa ia harus kembali merengek kepada Irvine?

Itu sangat memalukan dan juga _image cool_-nya pasti akan benar-benar lenyap dari hadapan si tampan Irvine.

Atau ia harus memasang baleho di setiap kota untuk menemukan prajurit yang cocok?

Terlebih itu sangat mengenaskan, karena orang-orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa dirinya yang terkenal di kalangan umat manusia ternyata hanyalah sesosok oom-oom yang bahkan tidak laku.

Kini otak Levi sudah benar-benar buntu. Ternyata mencari prajurit yang akan diajaknya membentuk sebuah _Squad_ tidaklah semudah yang semula ia banyangkan, apalagi gadis _loli_ atau dua tingkat lebih tua juga masuk ke dalam daftarnya.

Dan kini ia juga talah sadar, bahwa masalah ini memang tidak selevel dengannya, levelnya terlalu jauh di bawah standar untuk menuntaskan masalah seperti ini sendiri.

Putus asa bukanlah gaya dari seorang Levi, namun dikarenakan umur yang kian berlanjut, detik-detik menuju keputusasaan dan otak yang semakin buntu pun kini mulai menggelayuti sang Kopral Muda sebelum suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar.

"… _n__and__a_?"

"_Ah_, seperti yang ku duga, Kau ternyata memang berada di sini, Levi."

"Jangan basa-basi. Katakan apa yang Kau inginkan dariku, Irvine?!" balas Levi ketus dengan masih memunggungi Irvine.

"_Yah_, ini tentang proposal yang Kau ajukan tadi ... Ku pikir Aku bisa sedikit membantumu."

"Munafik," Kembali Levi melontarkan kata-kata pedas berbumbu ketus kepada Irvine dengan melirik pria bujang pirang itu dengan ekor matanya. "Kau tadi menertawanku, tapi sekarang Kau malah ingin mendukungku? Benar-benar munafik."

Tak ada yang bisa disangkal. Irvine menerima kata-kata Levi dengan lapang dada. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perkataan Levi itu benar.

"Baiklah, ini mungkin memang salahku karena telah menertawakanmu, Levi. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar serius ingin membantumu. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku untukmu."

"_Naze_? Apa Kau juga ingin mencari seorang gadis muda untuk menemani kesepianmu, Irvine?" Itulah balasan Levi akan ketulusan hati seorang oom-oom yang sabar dan baik hati juga gemar menabung. Levi sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga kesepian dan membutuhkan asupan nutrisi seorang _loli_.

Lelaki _blonde_ yang menjadi santapan akan kepedasan Levi itu hanya mendesah-ria. Walaupun kata-kata itu bernada datar, namun tetap saja yang namanya pedas, ya, tetap membuat hati menjadi panas.

Tenang, Irvine bukanlah orang yang mendapat julukan _Mr. Sadistic_ seperti Levi. Ia lebih terkenal akan kesabarannya dalam mengerjakan atau menghadapi sesuatu.

Seperti Levi yang setiap pagi selalu merampas haknya dalam kategori permainan 'siapa cepat dia yang dapat', padahal dirinya sudah jelas-jelas sampai duluan di ambang pintu kamar mandi sebelum Levi membanting pintu itu dengan kasar tepat di depan wajah tampan-nya.

Juga Hanji yang selalu menemaninya lembur kerja dengan menyajikan seribu dongeng akan _titan-titan__ dari _yang baik sampai yang nakal bahkan ambigu yang sempat disapa gadis berkacamata itu pada ekspedisi di luar dinding.

Dan itu semua sudah Irvine tekuni dan niati selama menjadi pemimpin Pasukan Pengintai ini. Dengan kata lain, ucapan pedas itu sama sekali tidak bisa menjebol dinding kesabaran yang telah dibangun Irvine sejak dirinya dinobatkan menjadi _Danchou_ Pasukan Pengintai.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu jawaban sekarang. Tapi, Aku benar-benar tulus ingin membantumu, Levi."

Entah Levi bingung atau tidak mau membalas ucapan Irvine, ia kini hanya berdiam diri di pojokan ruang kamarnya yang sudah jelas terbebas oleh kuman, mulai dari yang jinak sampai yang ganas sekalipun.

"_Oi_, Levi! Kau tidak menerima tawaranku?" seru Irvine memecah keheningan malam.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," jawab Levi yang kini telah bertemu pandang dengan Irvine, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mencari pasukan seperti kriteria proposal yang tadi aku berikan padamu, Irvine."

"Aku punya ide—"

"Jangan kotori kamarku dengan Kau yang semakin jauh masuk ke dalam!" potong Levi cepat dengan melipat kedua tangannya saat kaki Irvine selangkah maju memasuki ruang kamar sosok yang juga mendapat julukan Clean Freak itu.

"Baiklah, baikalah ... aku akan tetap berdiri di pintu ini."

"_Sou_?"

Sebenarnya Irvine tidak terlalu yakin akan idenya yang bisa dibilang cukup tidak _cool _atau malah sama sekali tidak bermutu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika hanya ide itu yang saat ini terlintas di otaknya?

"_Hm_ … bagaimana kalau kita coba pasang baleho di seluruh ko—"

"Bodoh!" potong Levi datar. "Apa Kau ingin mempermalukanku, hei, Irvine?! Apa Kau ingin melihatku ditertawakan orang-orang karena memasang baleho seperti itu?! Itu benar-benar ide yang menjijikkan!"

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Haruskah pakai brosur saja yang—"

"Otakmu benar-benar sudah tidak waras, Irvine! Hal semacam itu juga memalukan!" potong Levi kembali dan diikuti desahan singkat. "Aku ingin Kau menyebarkan, tapi tidak secara eksplisit bahwa Aku sedang membutuhkan prajurit yang benar-benar dapat dipercaya dan juga tangguh," lanjutnya tetap datar.

Sesosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu itu hanya terdiam. Betul juga apa yang dikatakan Levi, sepertinya ini ide yang cukup _brilliant_ untuk mendapatkan kriteria prajurit _loli_atau dua tingkat lebih tua tapi tetap _moe_.

"_Hmm_ … otakmu cerdas juga, Levi! Baiklah, pencarian prajurit akan kita mulai besok," ucap Irvine sembari menutup pintu kamar Levi dengan kesabaran (_re_: _slow motion_) yang tiada tara. "_Ah, oyasumi_, Levi~"

Levi hanya mengabaikan salam perpisahan dari Irvine dan terus terdiam dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Ia sebenarya tidak terlalu yakin akan keputusan dadakan yang baru saja diambilnya itu.

Tapi yasudahlah, nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Ia hanya tinggal berdoa untuk keberhasilan akan rencana yang sedikit masuk ke dalam kategori licik itu.

**.**

**Cho**

**.**

Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, ditemukanlah sesosok lelaki _kece_ yang masih 'terlihat' ABG sedang menopang dagunya pada sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak lumayan terpencil dari keramaian kota yang bising.

Nama lelaki _kece_ itu adalah Levi. Marga orang itu masih menjadi misteri di dunia kelam ibu kota. Tak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui nama marga sosoknya, bahkan _Danchou_-nya pun juga turut angkat tangan akan hal itu.

Desahan singkat mengawali ingatan Levi kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa duduk manis dan menyesap kopi pahit di tempat terpencil seperti ini.

Jelas ia bukanlah penyihir yang sering muncul dan menghilang di suatu tempat begitu saja, atau Nurarihyon, si _yokai _legenda Jepang yang kerap datang ke rumah-rumah untuk mencuri makanan, bahkan Levi juga bukan termasuk orang stres yang pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa adanya kepastian.

Namun karena adanya sebab dan akibat yang mungkin bisa disebut kesialan beruntun di pagi menjelang siang, sosok Levi akhirnya ditemukanlah di kedai reot ini dengan keadaan separuh jiwanya pergi.

Kembali ia bernostalgia dengan rumor memalukan di pagi hari buta yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya sediri.

"Psst_ ... apa benar _Heichou_ sedang mencari prajurit tangguh untuk menjadi _Squad_-nya?"_

"Ah_, gadis seumuran kita juga masuk kategorinya, _lho_!"_

"_Tapi kenapa harus gadis seumuran kita, ya?"_

"Kyaa_! Apa benar—_upps_!"_

"_Diamlah__! S__uara kalian terlalu keras!"_

Saat itu, dengan masih memasang topeng _grumpy_-nya, Levi melewati deretan Pasukan Penyeledik dari berbagai kalangan: gadis, pria, tante-tante, oom-oom, ibu-ibu, dan bapak-bapak dengan wajah _grumpy_ seperti biasa.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itu adalah suatu momen yang paling memalukan di sepanjang hidup Levi. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berkutik saat semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Hanya diam dan terus memancarkan aura gelap yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu.

Kembali pada meja dan kursi tua yang terletak di paling pojok kedai misterius ini. Masih dengan menopang dagunya, dalam hati ia benar-benar mengutuk si _jones_ Irvine yang dianggap penyebar rencana liciknya.

Levi tak habis pikir dengan lelaki bujangan itu. Motif apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di balik tampang sok _cool_-nya itu? Sungguh teganya Irvine mempermainkan dirinya sejauh ini.

Namun ia tak mau lagi terlarut dalam kebingungan yang memunculkan presepsi-presepsi miring terhadap Irvine. Mungkin saja bukan Irvine yang menyebarkan gosip gila itu. Tapi ada orang lain di balik semua ini? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan lah yang dapat menjawabnya.

Kopi itu kembali disesapnya. Rasa galau yang sedari tadi menemaninya sedikit demi sedikit pun telah pudar termakan oleh waktu di kedai yang sangat sepi ini.

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kedai. Tak ada seorang pun. Ya, tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya di oom tua pemilik kedai ini yang sudah mulai akrab dengannya pun juga tidak terlihat di kasir. Bahkan sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat ini.

Tunggu. Kalau begitu, siapa kah yang telah menyuguhka kopi ini di meja Levi? Seingatnya, sejak pagi tadi ia sama sekali belum berbicara dengan spesies mana pun dari hewan, manusia, bahkan sampai titan sekali pun.

Ia mendesah, menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi kayu yang sudah tua dan jamuran. Sepertinya ia sudah menyerah memikirkan pelaku pemberi kopi ini. Dan entah ke mana perginya sisi _clean_ _freak_-nya kala itu. Mungkin saja rasa galau telah menguras tenaganya, sehingga ia menjadi lelah dan bertambah kurus hanya dalam rentang waktu beberapa jam saja.

Hampir saja Levi memejamkan matanya—

**PRANK**

—namun suara pecahan gelas yang diperkirakan bersumber dari arah dapur kedai ini membuatnya kembali terjaga dan memunculkan rasa _kepo_ akan hal tersebut. Tak buang-buang waktu lagi, Levi segera berlari menuju pusat suara berasal. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh oo-oom tua pemilik kedai yang sudah sakit-sakitan itu.

**BRAK**

"Apa yang terja—"

_Cengo_ adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Levi lakukan saat ini.

Bagaimana sesosok oo-oom yang sangat membutuhkan asupan nutrisi dalam tanda kurung ini sama sekali tidak tergiur oleh pemandangan yang sangat jarang sekali ia temukan di kehidupannya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh _titan-titan_ dari kategori moe bahkan sampai yang ambigu?

Tentulah siapa pun orang normal pasti akan terpana jika diberi suguhan cantik berupa seorang gadis _moe_ yang tengah bersimpuh di tanah dengan wajah dan posisi yang menurut Levi sangat _sexy_ itu.

"A-ano … bi-bisa tolong bantu saya berdiri? Ka-kayu ini sangat berat … _ukh_!"

Lamunan Levi pun seketika lenyap. Sekejam apa dirinya hingga tidak lekas menolong seorang gadis yang sedang tertimpa almari kayu itu dengan segera. Dan ia malah melihat raut kesakitan itu dengan pandangan sexy? _How cruel this Sadistic guy_.

"_A-ah_, maaf."

Dengan jantung yang mulai menyamakan irama dengan music _rock_ yang sangat tidak populer di dinding berlapis tiga, keringat yang mulai bercucuran layaknya air mancur, dan hawa panas yang semakin memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, akhirnya Levi pun membantu gadis misterius ini berdiri.

"Apa Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Levi yang sebenernya gugup, namun ia tetap bersikukuh memasang topeng _grumpy_-nya.

"Ma-maaf telah merepotkan Anda. Saya baik-baik saja."

**Jleb**

Bagaikan ada anak panah yang menusuk jantungnya kala itu, Levi benar-benar kaku di tempatnya berdiri tatkala melihat gadis _moe_ di hadapannya ini memamerkan senyum manis hanya untuknya. Senyumannya benar-benar beribu-ribu bahkan berpuluh-puluh juta ribu lebih manis dari _titan-titan moe_ yang kerap 'dilayaninya'.

"A-Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"_Ekhm_, tidak," jawab Levi sambil berdehem salah tingkah sembari memalingkan wajah.

"_Uh_, maafkan saya karena telah membuat Anda tidak nyaman. Sebagai pelayan di sini, harusnya Saya lebih berhati-hati dan tidak menyebabkan pelanggan saya menjadi repot. Saya benar-benar menyesal, Levi-_heichou_."

Levi … _heichou_?

Hei, darimana gadis _moe_ yang diperkirakan _loli_ ini mengetahui namanya? Apa dia salah satu dari _fangirls_ Levi?

Pikirannya kini tengah berkecamuk. Salah satu yang Levi pikirkan saat ini adalah: gadis _moe_ ini adalah salah satu dari penggemarnya yang selalu absen dalam acara jumpa _fans_ yang tidak sengaja diadakannya. Dengan kata lain: Penggemar Rahasia!

"_Uhm_, maaf. Saya adalah anak dari pemilik kedai ini. Ayah sudah bercerita banyak tentang pelanggannya yang sangat setia mengunjungi kedai yang sudah di ujung kebangkrutan." Gadis itu kemudian tertawa dengan hambar. "Ini pertemuan pertama kita. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Levi-_heichou_."

**PLAK**

Tamparan seorang _titan_ seakan mengenai pipinya. Inilah akibat dari seorang oom-oom yang mempunyai daya kepedean terlalu tinggi, sehingga menyebabkan efek jatuh yang berakibat fatal di dalam mentalnya yang juga berpengaruh kepada fisik yang sudah mencapai _limit_ dalam pertumbuhan.

Lupakan kondisi mentalnya yang seketika _down_ itu dan kemudian beralih pada rencana selanjutnya, berupa membalas ucapan sang gadis dengan, 'Senang juga bertemu denganmu. Kau benar-benar membuat jantungku berubah haluan menjadi lebih cepat, Nona.', namun sayangnya Levi segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk melontarkan kalimat yang kata anak muda jaman sekarang itu 'gombal'.

Dan pada akhirnya ….

"Nama dan umur?"

"Astaga! Saya sampai lupa menyebutkan nama saking gugupnya," ucap gadis yang telah berhasil mencuri perhatian oom-oom di hadapannya sambil tertawa."Saya Petra Ral. Panggil saja Petra. Dan umur …," lanjutnya menggantung. "19 tahun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**A/N:**_

_**Akhirnya akhirnya chapter pertama yang udah saya buat berbulan2 ini selesai juga hiks (factor malas ngadep ms. Word en banyak tugas #alesan)**_

_**Anw, gimana fict pertama saya nih? Yakin deh pasti GARING abis kan hiks ini fanfict humor pertama saya masalahnya. Biasanya saya hobi bikin fict bergenre hurt/comfort, angst, bahkan tragedy #plaaak genre yg sangat bertentangan kan? ~**_

_**Udah sejak lama saya dapet ide gile ini hoho semoga belum pernah ada author sebelum saya yang bikin cerita mirip2 kayak ini yaa? Jujur ini MURNI ideku dari beberapa abad yang lalu #Plak XD **_

_**Dan jangan protes lho sama karakter si Levi en Irvine. Sebelumnya kan udah saya suruh baca warning-nya dulu, kan? Jangan bilang kalau ngabaikan warning, oke? ,**_

_**Curcolan sedikit … sebenernya saya pengin bikin fict ini jadi OS aja awalnya. Tapi setelah saya liat words-nya yang udah nyampe 3k-an, duh, mending jadi MS sekalian aja ya? Wkwk**_

_**Sebenernya sih saya juga pernah bikin fict OS yang words-nya lebih dari ini #plak tapi sekarang saya cuma pengin belajar bikin MS aja wkwk doain yah semoga saya cepet update-nya huhu #gapentingbanget**_

_**Oya, InsyaAllah fict ini tamat di chapter depan heuheu**_

_**Well, langsung aja**__**. Saya**__** tunggu lho ya, kritik dan sarannya dari readers-san yang sempet mampir sebentar.**__** Saya**__** akan sangat senang kalo minna-san udah baca terus ninggalin jejak di kolom review. :'3**_

_**Don't. Be. A. Silent. Reader. Oke?!**_

_**Just. Leave. A. Review. To. Give. Cho. Motivator. :D**_

_**Sankyuu,**_

_**-Cho**_

_**Jogja, **__**08 Februari 2014**_


End file.
